Red Scare
Red Scare is a super-villain mad scientist who has appeared most prominently in Choose Your Own Blogventure. History Born in Russia to poor parents, because at some point in Russian history that's the only way Russians could be born, he discovered that he was gifted at the science. One of his early experiments, however, replaced his left hand with a giant crab claw. He then had to dedicate years to coping with this unique deformity, but by the time communism began to rise, he found himself uniquely poised to take advantage of it with his gift for science and intimidating crab claw. He spent years as a prime combatant in the Cold War, suffering his first defeat at the hands of the Basset Hound Brigade in the fifties. He underwent a process to retard his aging so he would have plenty of time to exact his revenge. The first attempt was in the seventies, but he was foiled by CAST, and so he sought to isolate the United States from the rest of the world. This came to fruition in the late nineties, but instead of having to deal with either of this former antagonists, he was instead foiled by Mike P, who just happened by and managed to destroy the force-shield he was about to activate to trap the continental United States. He was unable to escape, and instead found himself sent to an asylum in Ohio. He bided his time, breeding melon-heads to be his henchmen, and training the other super-criminals incarcerated. He was about to attack the world with his super-army when Player One and Shrugs were sent to his asylum. He merely locked them up, and found his plans foiled when Captain Depresso, the Forgiver, and Player Two came to rescue the captured protagonists. Angered by yet another defeat and still hurting from his past defeats, Red Scare rallied all the super-villains he could muster in an attack on a group of heroes. This came to be known as the battle of the world that came, but only a choice few people remember it. March Meekrat Madness 2009 The Red Scare participated in this tournament as a champion of the Stupid, winning his first match against the robot Wallis. In the fist-fight on a submarine held aloft by a hot-air balloon, the Red Scare emerged triumphant. He lost in the second round in a fist-fight against Captain Depresso, however, and went about making plans to destroy all the heroes while they were gathered together. He failed. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Red Scare is participating in this tournament, again as a champion of the Stupid. He defeated Baron von Stricknine in a naval battle in the first round, and bested Jihad Man in A race in the second. He lost to Baggy Satan in the third round, failing to kill a single person in Godonostan. In addition to the events, the Stupid has enlisted the Red Scare's aid in kidnapping Captain Depresso in order to find out more about the Righteous Smidgen. Abilities The Red Scare possesses a keen scientific mind and ages very slowly. He also has a giant crab-claw instead of a left hand. Enemies Red Scare is an enemy to all that is good and just, but seems to have a special hatred in his heart for Mike P. It is unknown why this is, but it could have to do with the fact that the others who have stopped him are, in fact, competent heroes. Category:Characters